Heroes of Geass
by ModestoJogaII
Summary: In a world with Knightmare frames and advanced technology Britannia has dominated the world through war and the co-operation of the Geass order. Every nation they conquer leaves a trail of broken people and cast a large and inescapable shadow over the world; but heroes are born under this shadow and they prepare to strike back.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Code Geass or its affiliated works, I also don't own anything under DC Comics or Marvel Comics. This story is for fun and not profit.**

 **Summary:** In a world with Knightmare frames and advanced technology Britannia has dominated the world through war and the co-operation of the Geass order. Every nation they conquer leaves a trail of broken people and cast a large and inescapable shadow over the world; but heroes are born under this shadow and they prepare to strike back.

 **Prologue: His name is Matthew**

The Britannian military struck quickly and effectively; the Japanese people stood no chance as the world's most powerful military descended upon them. Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka and Nagoya fell in two days; the prime minister was captured and killed and his son missing. The nation of Japan is now are eleven; this happened ten months ago.

Tokyo is currently being converted into a settlement; a work in progress, a new home for the incoming nobility and Britannian citizens that will call this former nation home.

Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Crommy rush through the streets of the developing settlement. Lloyd carries a bundle in his arms and moves clumsily behind Cecile

"Cecile" says Lloyd, "why am I helping you. This is your problem, you decided to help him"

Cecile turns to Lloyd and glares at him, her face twisted into a surprisingly scary grimace. "Lloyd you owe me that's why".

Lloyd falls silent and fallows Cecile into their destination; the hospital, the reason for their rush groans silently. Wrapped in a bloody blanket is a small boy who clings to Lloyd's shirt with an iron grip. The Britannian Hospital is relatively empty; the nurses look to Lloyd and Cecile, the two had just stormed into the emergency room with a small child in a bloody blanket.

The nurse jumps into action and the doctor on staff quickly brings a gurney. The nurse takes the boy from Lloyd and places him on the gurney; she removes the bloody blanket from the boy and looks down on him with wide eyes.

"What type of joke is this" says the nurse angrily looking at Lloyd and Cecile, "we don't treat elevens here".

"You're a hospital worker" says Cecile horrified, "just help him he is dying".

"We don't help elevens" says the doctor as he puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at the bloodied boy.

Lloyd steps towards the doctor and locks eyes with him, "My name is Lloyd Asplund, as in Earl Asplund, that is not eleven. He is Cecile's and if she cares about him so do I; now do your job or ill have it taken from you"

The entire staff moves in a flurry of action and while Cecile looks at Lloyd with fear and surprise in her eyes. Never had she seen him so serious.

 _-Break_

The world is dark, there are only flashes of red, everything is on fire and there is nothing but a void of sadness. Since the invasion all there's been is sadness. Father died and Tohdoh-sensei is probably dead; Japan has been dead for months now, and the world is harsh and cruel. Father is gone, Tohdoh-sensei is gone, and Japan is gone.

With those thought Kururugi Suzaku finally gives in and cries; he's cried so much, and all he can do is cry. Cry for a father who died, a teacher who is lost, a nation who is gone, and most important the sight that he's lost at the hands of a Britannian firing squad.

"It's alright" said a voice reassuringly; Suzaku feels a hand comb through his hair, "let out all the sadness. I'll be when you're ready".

Suzaku moves his hands and feel around, there's a bed underneath him, sheets over his legs, and he reaches towards his face. There are thick bandages covering his eyes.

"My name is Cecile" says the nice woman, "What's yours?"

"Kururugi Suzaku". Suzaku waits for the woman to pick him up and toss him out, whenever anyone finds out he's Japanese they hurt him.

"Well Suzaku" said Cecile as she pulled the blankets over him and fixed his pillows, "I already had an idea of who you are. I'm sorry about your father".

Suzaku turns his head towards her voice, "What's going to happen to me now?"

"You'll stay here and let the doctors make you better. I'm going to go outside and take care of something's you just rest and know that you're safe".

Suzaku hears her footsteps as she leaves, each one of her footsteps makes an explosion of red; all the sounds around him are red but Cecile's promise is the truest thing Suzaku's heard since his father's death.

 _-Break – Outside Suzaku's Room_

Lloyd Asplund sits hunched forward his brain racing, _'Why do I care? He is Cecile's problem now; he's some dead man's son. If anyone finds out what I've done I'll be killed; Cecile will be killed, the boy will be killed. Why does that matter, why do I care if he dies?"_

"LLOYD" yells Cecile as she looks down at him.

"Cecile keep your voice down" says Lloyd as he covers his ears, "No need to yell"

"I've been talking to you for ten minutes and you haven't responded" huffs Cecile, "You only gets this quiet when you're working on a new weapon project for the R&D department".

"I was thinking of the unusual behavior you've brought out in me, Cecile…"

"I'm sorry Lloyd" said Cecile as she stepped away from a still sitting Lloyd, "I've forced you to commit multiple acts of treason and, I don't think there's anything I can say to make it better".

Lloyd stood up with a chuckle and turned Cecile around to face him, "Well now you're stuck with me; we're like those notorious criminals from the movies; committing treason, threatening the innocent, and hiding wanted people".

"Now you're teasing" said Cecile with a pout.

"I know this may not be the best time but I want to know your answer, please Cecile, whether it's yes or no I want to know"

Cecile looked into Lloyd's eyes and say the trepidation within them, "Lloyd Asplund, you are a sociopath with an absent heart, that's what you told me. But underneath all your faults you're my friend and more; I love you Lloyd, but I'm a woman who wants a commitment and honesty. I know we work for horrible people but I need you to try to be better Lloyd, the pursuit of knowledge is all well and good but I don't want you to compromise".

Lloyd looks at Cecile and swallows audibly, "I'm a good scientist" he pauses and clears his throat, "If having you means compromise than I can do that".

"And Suzaku is coming with us" said Cecile, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"If he comes with us a change of name is in order".

"Can I pick my new name" said a quiet voice from behind the two.

Lloyd and Cecile turn around to find Suzaku behind them.

"How'd you get here Suzaku" asked Cecile as she kneeled in front of him.

"I followed your voices and the red" said Suzaku with a smile, "can I pick my name if I go with you?"

"I have a suggestion" said Lloyd as he kneeled next to Cecile, "how do you like the name Matthew Murdock. Matthew means gift and Murdock means sea"

"So I'm a gift from the sea; that's where you found me by right?"

"Yes" said Cecile as she hugged Suzaku now Matthew to her, "Your new name is Matthew, and I promise that we'll do our best to always try to help".

Lloyd stood up and looked at Cecile and Suzaku, no Matthew, _'I always thought I didn't have a heart, I never thought anything would outweigh my research'_ with that thought Lloyd smiled, _'Even the most brilliant of us can never calculate what life may bring"_

 **End Prologue**

 **Authors note: Guys this is the opening act of my story Heroes of Geass; a crossover story incorporating various Marvel and DC Comics characters. Read and I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
